Careless
by Hanni102
Summary: Ever been sad that you didn't get to see much of the daily life of your favourite "Romeo and Juliet" characters? I have, so I wrote my own, (almost) drama-free version. Could be alternative to the play or maybe in the time before it- you decide! Biggest pro: not one person dies in my story. (Slight Bencutio, nothing too serious though.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: this fanfiction is based on "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. None of the characters are mine and the events differ from the original._

 _Also don't mind the fact that the Adige is not deep enough to swim in. Just forget about it ;)_

 **CHAPTER I**

-It's quite nice, huh?- The dark-haired looked at Benvolio with a quirky smile. As always, there was that certain melody in the way he spoke, accenting the "huh" almost overly.

-Sure.- Benvolio answered with no great passion. The day was way to hot to show emotions. He already felt as if the summer sun drained all the energy out of him, the cold water of the Adige seeming to be the only thing keeping him alive. It was Mercutio's idea to go to the riverside and sit in the shadow of the city walls. Both men were holding their feet into the pale blue wet. The blonde looked at the sky only to decide that it was a bad idea after getting his eyes burnt by the midday sun. He quickly looked at the streaming water again and felt as if his eyes were cooled by its sight just as his feet were by its touch.

-Yes, it really is.- he confirmed again, this time meaning it. He catched a glimpse of Mercutio's smile. He smiled too, delighted to see his friend's happiness. A relaxed silence retourned between them, just as it was before the elder broke it. Then history repeated itself.

-Look!- Mercutio whispered, visibly excited. He pointed at a figure walking over the Ponte Pietra bridge that crossed the same river about 15 metres away. The silhouette was merely visible, but the two friends could recognize the familiar human with ease. -The prettiest lady in all of Verona- he explained, not even trying to hide the sarcasm and joke behind his words. Benvolio straightened up apruptly and looked at Mercutio reproachfully.

-What about me though?- he whispered, acting offended. His friend turned around slowly and looked him in the eyes.

-You're way out of league, and you know that.- he answered calmly.

-Like what, lower league?- it was clear that he was only trying to provoke an argument

-No, like over the top league-. As soon as he had finished these words he started kicking the water rhytmically, creating a flushing, echoing sound. -RO-ME-O!- he shouted, and his voice together with the splashing noise cut through the calmness of the town in an invasive way. There were barely any people out on the streets, it was just too hot.

The young one on the bridge followed the noises with his eyes and saw his two best friends sitting on some stones well beneath and away from the bridge. Mercutio waved at him, giving up the sound-making.

Benvolio was the tallest of the friends group, even though he was only second oldest. His limbs were long, but he moved gracefully and quickly. He had intensely blonde hair that always seemed to reflect the light in a golden way. His skin was easily browned by the sun, creating a delicate glow that correlated well with the halo-like shine on his head. His delicately upward slanting eyes were of a warm hazel. He smiled often, but spoke rarely. He was of peaceful nature and took up conflicts with unease. It was Benvolio who was the most responsible and grown-up of them.

Mercutio- the oldest and shortest one, had a cold aura. His skin was cool and pale, just as his steel coloured eyes that were contoured by thick black lashes were often slightly squinted, as if critically looking. His face was framed by a mane of deeply black, wildly curly hair. It had an aristocratic look to it, thanks to his straight nose and light lips. He was known for his witty joke and sharp tongue, and also for the madness in his eyes and actions.

As Romeo approached them, he saw that his friends stood up and walked barefoot to meet him, leaving wet footprints on the light riverstones. The height difference between them always amazed him. He went down the tiny stone stairs that led to the spot chosen by the other men.

-I did not expect you to be here- Benvolio said with a smile as soon as they met.

-And yet here I am- Romeo answered, slightly annoyed. There had been arguments between them about his frequent love affairs and neglegting his friends- especially Benvolio wasn't content with the often absence of his cousin.

-I didn't mean to bring up our fights. I just think it's rather hot today- Ben answered calmly, his eyes smiling.

-...I'm sorry- Romeo said, realising his misinterpretation. He quickly changed the subject. -What are you two doing?-

-Cooling down a bit. You want to join us?- The blonde asked and his cousin agreed enthusiastically. As they walked back down, the footprints had already vanished, as if they had never been there. They sat down in the same place as before, and put their feet back into the water. Romeo sat next to them, and did the same after taking off his shoes. He frowned as he felt the icy water. Mercutio smirked in response.

-What's so funny?- The young one asked, feeling attacked.

-Nothing. I'm just thinking... do you ever wonder how seaweed tastes?-

-How seaweed... what? What do yo- his question was interrupted by a strong push he received from his older friend. Romeo lost ground and felt as if the world had slowed down to slow-motion. No sooner had he closed his eyes than he felt the same breathtakingly freezing water surround him. Shocked, he couldn't recognise where up and down was, everything was spinning. He lasted a while just like that, his thoughts racing. Then his foot brushed against the sandy ground and he regained conciousness. He pushed off the surface and swam towards the light. Finally he broke through the surface and grasped for air. He looked around and saw his companions, Mercutio laughing with his eyes closed and Benvolio, who took his shirt off and was getting ready to get into the water to get him. When Romeo's frightened and Benvolio's worried eyes met, Benvolio released tension from his body, took a step in Meructio's direction and pushed him the same way the royal had done it with Romeo. It was a thing the dark-haired didn't expect at all. He broke his laughter with a slight gasp and fell into the water, disappearing in a second. A few more passed before Mercutio resurfaced again. His hair looked miserable, oddly straight and ruly while completely covering his face. His pale, boney hand slipped out of the water and pushed back the dripping strands, revealing his confused, wide-eyed face. A moment of silence followed, the sights of the younger ones fixed on Mercutio and awaiting his reaction. Nothing came until the oldest grimaced suddenly and reached to his mouth. He pulled out a thin, rather long, slippery piece of algae.

-Now I know- he addmitted, his words drowned in Benvolio's and Romeo's laughter which he soon joined. He threw the plant over his shoulder and turned into Ben's direction.

-The water's nice once your inside- he said with a convincing voice.

-Yeah, I can see that- the only dry one giggled glancing at Mercutio's lips that had turned blue from the cold.

-It brings bad luck to stay on dryland when everyone else is in the water- Romeo added.

-What kind of saying is that?- Ben asked, still laughing, showing of his dimples. He was already slowly slipping into the sudden depth anyways. Once he was inside, he swam towards his friends. All three were floating on the surface now, constantly working with their legs and arms so as not to go under.

-What now?- Mercutio asked, shivering a bit from the low temperature. Benvolio approached him an started to tickle him.

-What are you doing? Stop...!- he managed to say only these words, as he was breathless laughing and trying to get away from Ben.

-You need to be warmed up- his attacker simply explained, and went on. Soon the gesture emerged into a full-blown tickle fight; everyone versus everyone. The game was in full action and went on for about an hour more, none of them noticed the passing of time though.

Mercutio was just holding up Romeo by his chest, so that Benvolio could reach his feet- an extremely ticklish point on the youngest one's body, when someone crossing the bridge drew their attention. All of them looked up and froze, Ben's smile disappeared and he let out a quiet sigh that signalled the end of the fun they were having and the trouble ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Tybalt- Lord Capulet's nephew. He was almost as tall as Ben and around their age, but furious unlike any of them. He dispised Romeo and Benvolio because of their Montague blood and Mercutio simply because of his character. He was leaning over the stone barrier of the bridge and looking down towards the water. He had short, brown hair and a sharp face, exaggerated by a small goat's beard. He had his ears pierced and wore ruby stones framed in gold as jewellery.

-Oh, look at that! I thought you were a fish at first- he shouted at the friends playing in the water, but it was obvious who he meant.

-What, am I that smooth and nice to look at?- the addressed one- Mercutio, answered and blew a kiss.

-More like slippery and stinking- hoots of joy appeared around the Capulet leader.

Mercutio grabbed a floating piece of wood out of the water and threw it at the leader of the about 10-men group of Capulets. He would have struck him on the head, but Tybalt ducked away and the missile hit one of the people standing behind him.

-Sorry, honey!- Mercutio acted regretful. Tybalt smiled devilishly, as Mercutio had given him a reason to start even more of an argument.

-You're gonna regret that!- he shouted.

-I don't think so. You know I love the sound of Capulet moans- the group on the bridge already started to stir.

-I'm going to drown you- the fight heated

-Good think you're afraid of getting wet. That's propably the reason you're not getting any girls- Mercutio thought out loud.

-It'd be best if you shut your mouth-

-Ha! I'd sooner fuck your aunt lady Capulet!- Mercutio laughed and a cry of rage went through the group standing on the bridge.

-Stop it, Merc...- Benvolio whispered.

Mercutio didn't even think of stopping. He was just getting started.

-Oh wait, sorry, I would NEVER try to repIace you. I forgot the reason you're her favourite child.-

Tybalt was shivering out of rage at the unspoken accusation.

-That's it! Prepare to die!- The gang parted and one group led by Tybalt started to walk towards the stairs, some were drawing their swords. The other half ran to position themselves on the opposite shore, in an attempt to surround the Montagues and their friend in the water.

-Great job- Romeo said angrily. Mercutio just shrugged and waved at Tybalt, who showed him his middle finger in response. The Capulet was already getting into the water.

-There's no way to escape now- Romeo said the obvious.

Mercutio did not listen, he was completely fixated on the person approaching them quickly and agressively. Tybalt was a good swimmer and very much bigger than him. When the Capulet reached the small one, loud whistles and screams emerged from both sides.

Tybalt was the first one to attack of course- he grabbed Mercutio by the throat and started choking him. The attacked tried to free himself with his hands, but his fingers only slipped away from the wet grasp. The Capulet let out a hurt groan as Mercutio kicked him furiously in the stomach, the desperate need for air providing a rush of adrenaline. He let go of the other one and coughed. Mercutio used this short pause to distance himself from Tybalt, but didn't make it. He was grabbed by his hair and pulled underwater. As he was going down, he tried to hold onto something, which, in this case, was the face of his enemy. His fingernails left some marks on it, but then slipped off again and he dissapeared underwater, while Tybalt struggled to hold him there.

-No!- Romeo shouted

-Stop it!- Ben stepped in and pulled Tybalt away, forcing him to release his friend who appeared shortly after and gasped for air loudly. The two tall ones stirred in the water, pushing each other around aggressively.

-Leave it between me and this son of a bitch- Tybalt demanded of Ben.

-Fuck off Tybalt!- the still breathless Mercutio answered from behind his protector's back instead.

-See? He WANTS to get beaten up- Tybalt continued talking to Benvolio who was blocking him from his target.

Meanwhile two other Capulets joined the fight, attacking Mercutio and Romeo. They stopped when they heard their leader's command; -Take care of this one!- he screamed meaning Benvolio, who then had no other choice than to let Tybalt go and free the way to his friends in order to protect himself.

This time Mercutio attacked first, scoring a brutal punch that he left on the Capulet's face. Blood appeared and Tybalt got even more furious. He jumped forwards and gripped Mercutio's head in both hands as if trying to break his neck. Mercutio sensed the incredible danger and somehow managed to block his agressor's further movements. Even though he suspected that Tybalt wouldn't do it, his eyes were wide open and he felt his heart race upon the vision of death. It's all fun and games, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. Had he gone too far?

-Enough!- a loud voice drained with authority silenced the noise on both sides of the river and in the water. All people froze and everyone, except for Mercutio who could not move his neck, looked up on the bridge. And yet he recognized the voice without seeing its owner. -Let go- the familiar voice said and he felt Tybalt's arms loosening and he heard splashes around him, suggesting that the others were freed as well. -Get out of the water and make your way up here. And no more fights-. Everyone obeyed.

Soon there was a line of young people standing on the bridge; Tybalt and his following and Benvolio, Romeo and Mercutio. The heavy atmosphere was almost touchable- everyone knew how much trouble they were in.

-Where do I even start? What is the meaning of this? Mercutio?- the dark-haired looked up into the face of the one who had stopped the quarrel. It was a bit like his own, the same grey eyes and light skin, but wiser, calmer and clearer.

-Valentine, I...-

-No, tell me what happened.- he ordered. He was taller than Mercutio but had the same, delicate body shape. His long, straight, pale hair had been braided a complicated way, so that it was kept of his face and falling on his back. The man was dressed in an expensive robe that showed his high position in the royal family. Several rings- official signs of law authority blinked on his fingers. A troup of city guardians surrounded him, ready to defend their leader.

-He attacked us- Mercutio said, looking at Tybalt.

-It that true?- Valentine asked.

-Only because he insulted my family's name and my person- the angered reply came. -Also he threw a rock at me, missed, and hit one of my kinsmen!- was added.

-Oh, shut up, it was barely a stick!- Mercutio hissed. The confession satisfied Tybalt and angered the judge. Valentine's struggle to stay cold was easily visible.

-Do you want to add anything?- he asked Mercutio who shook his head and spat under Tybalt's feet. -Everyone except Tybalt Capulet and Mercutio Escalus is allowed to go. I will send people to ask you about more details later.- Valentine spoke to them, seeing no point in further investigation. Fights between these two were almost a daily event and most often no one knew what they were about and who started them.

-You two follow me- he advised the ones left. The guardians formed an escort around the arrested. Benvolio and Romeo, who did not now what to do, were standing a bit away, looking at the happening. As the formation moved towards the castle, they caught a glimpse of Mercutio.

-See you later- he mouthed silently, smiling brightly as if nothing had happened at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had already vanished behind the horizon. It was a warm night and the moon was shining beautifully, yet not strongly enough to compete against the countless lanterns and lights of Verona. Life had returned to the city by dusk, as the heat began to diminish. There was a delicate, cool breeze coming from the seaside which carried a sweet and comforting smell. It mixed with that of the blooming bushes and filled the air with the essence of summer, as everyone living in this city knew it.

Romeo and Benvolio were sitting on the Piazza delle Erbe, where hundreds of merchands set up their stands and were talking vividly. Even more clients made their way to the square, wanting to buy all things needed to survive the day. People came to amuse themselves, bored from the passed twelve hours spent in the shadows of their houses. The neverending wave of people flooded the narrow streets and made it easy for one's eyes to get lost.

-You want to go somewhere else?- Romeo asked his older friend with a slightly raised voice to overcome the colourful noise around him. Ben looked down on the stairs carved out of smooth, light stone. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was the only possibility to sit whilst having an eye on the crowded market.

-No, let's stay here- he said. They had sat down on the edge of the capitello, a small monument that marked the very centre of the square, almost two hours ago. After the happening by the river they first went home to get Ben something to wear, then walked around the city aimlessly for a few hours before finally deciding to rest.

-You think Mercutio will come? - Romeo said and looked at the moon that was barely visible next to all the lights around them. The capitello was an unofficial meeting point of the three friends. They always gathered here, whether it was before going out somewhere or after they had been split up.

-Unless he has been arrested this time- Ben answered, wrinkling his forehead.

-Yeah- the young one nodded. Mercutio had often gotten into such trouble with Tybalt, but neither of them ever suffered real consequences.

One of the salesmen carrying a basket full of diverse items tried to slip through the crowd near them. He stumbled over Benvolio's feet, got up, collected the wares he lost and shouted a few insults at the blonde. His voice got lost amongst all the others and soon his silhoulette dissapeared too. Somewhere in the distance there was music playing, a fast and banal piece just to give a nice background for drinking. Someone was singing -or screaming- a tavern song.

-Hey! Ben! Romeo!- the ones called turned around to where the greeting came from. It was Mercutio who was making his way through the people towards the capitello, pushing them gently aside. He was looking very put together; his hair had been brushed and braided on the side and he was wearing an elegant, amethyst-coloured robe. The choice of color wasn't the luckiest though, as it was exactly the shade of the bruises that Tybalt left on his throat.

-I knew you'd be here!- Merc grabbed his friends by the shoulders, smiling.

-How did it go?- Romeo asked.

-Fine. I heard a long monologue from my brother, but nothing serious. He only wanted me to behave and dress more proplery.- he made a gesture pointing generally in his own direction.

-I can see that- the smile on the Montague's face widened. Mercutio nodded in response and said in an official tone:

-Guys, I need to get a drink. You with me?-

-Sure!- Romeo was quite enthusiastic.

-Ben?- he addressed the blonde.

-Alright- his eyes wandered away. Mercutio looked at him with well hidden concern.

-Let's go then- he summed up and led the way towards an alehouse.

As they entered the dirty and old building in which said place was located, a flood of hot and humid air filled with the smell of beer and meat hit them from the inside. Ben had to lower his head a bit to walk through the short doorframe leading into the big room. It was no less crowded or loud than the square; almost every table was taken by groups of people laughing and talking. The tiny windows let in no light whatsoever, the main source fat candles on the tables, which made the place look gloomy. Somehow Romeo managed to find a free table in a corner that wasn't too near the others and actually seemed a bit more quiet.

-What do you want?- the youngest asked his older friends while standing up. He was going to walk up to the counter and order.

-Wine for me- Mercutio said and looked at Ben.

-I'll have the same- he said

-Alright, three wines then. I'll be right back-

After Romeo left, Mercutio sat on the opposite of Benvolio. He stretched out a hand and laid it on top of the Montague's while searching for his gaze.

-Everything good?- he asked.

Benvolio looked up, nodded and smiled slightly.

-Yes, I'm just... tired. You know how much I hate those fights.-

-Right. Sorry.- Mercutio apologized shortly, his eyes showing guilt. He took his hand back and lightly brushed against the dark spots on his neck before letting it rest back on the table. The silence between was uncomfortable, which happened very, very rarely. -Thank you for saving me earlier. I'd be fishfood by now if it weren't for you-

-No problem- Ben answered and smiled. Mercutio smiled back gladly and looked out for Romeo.

-Looks like he found something more interesting than us- he commented as he saw the young Montague standing next to a few girls and obviously flirting.

-Isn't that Adriana? The one he broke up with a week ago?- Ben asked and they both giggled. After a while the casanova felt the gaze of his friends on his back and returned just to hand them over the wine.

-I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me.- he explained and walked out of the tavern with the girl, leaving his friends behind.

-He's going to get some- Mercutio said and clicked his tongue. Ben laughed in response. The black-haired reached for his glass and held it up -To absent friends-

-To absent friends-.


	4. Chapter 4

-...and then he literally said the same thing again...but later, you know.- Mercutio had had too much wine; the words he spoke were only partly articulated and hardly understandable. Benvolio, whom he was telling the story to, was tired. He had drank too much also; he could feel his head spinning and eyes dropping. They had been sitting in the tavern for over 3 hours. At first it had been fun, but now it started to get boring.

-Yes, I get it. What a hypocrite- he answered dryly just to satisfy his friend.

-Right?- Mercutio's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and emotions. He took a bite of the figs that they ordered and then a sip of wine.

-Yea... you have a bit of food...- Ben pointed at the corner of his own mouth, acting as a mirror for the drunk one who put down his glass and tried to say something, forgetting about the wine he just swallowed. It resulted in Mercutio choking and wine bursting out of his nose as he could not resist the cough that he tried to cover up by pressing his lips together.

-...sorry...- he said through laughter after getting back to normal. They were both sprinkled with blood red dots.

-I think it's time for us to go now- Ben was smiling too, even though it was him who got the biggest load of the explosion.

-You're right... next thing I'll vomit or something...-

-It's not a thing I would like to watch, that's true-

Merc only shrugged in response. He handed Ben some money who counted it and left it on the bar. After they stepped out of the building, a wholly new world welcomed them. The hot climate that had been ruling Verona for the few last weeks finally broke and a cold wind carrying a dark and heavy cloud took its place. The night air was buzzing, filled with that tension shortly before a thunderstorm.

-Uh-huh- Mercutio sang after taking a deep breath. -Finally-. He could barely stand straight.

Ben looked at the sky.

-Let's hurry- he said. -I don't want to get struck- while talking, he pulled the arm of his friend over his shoulder to offer support. Mercutio snickered in response, hugging Ben and leaning his head against his shoulder. They moved towards the castle, Mercutio more being dragged and Ben more weaving than walking. When he was drunk, he always became extremely tired.

-If I were a girl I'd let you take my virginity- Mercutio said, clinging to Benvolio. -No, wait- he laughed -I forgot that there's nothing left to take-

The blonde smiled and pushed him away delicately- it wasn't the first time that something like this happened. Mercutio was always very unbashed; under the influence of alcohol he became even less reserved.

-Hey...- he started talking again.

-Hmm?-

-Want me to blow you?- while saying this, Mercutio smiled that typical smile of his, which made it hard to recognize if he was serious or joking.

-Mercutio, don't embarass yourself again.- Ben answered, laughing.

-Why? What do you mean?- the black-haired really seemed confused, but he was still smiling.

-Nothing. I just didn't know that you've had THAT much wine-

-It was... only a few...you drank some lot too-

-True. I'm not saying out loud everything I'm thinking though- Benvolio giggled.

-Oh. How do you know what I'm thinking?-

-I don't, I just... suspect-

-Oh. Yes or no then?-

-No.-

-Oh-

It began to rain. At first only some single, small drops fell and cooled the ground, giving away a bittersweet smell. Later then, they began to multiply and became heavier. The sound of them hitting the stone street grew louder and louder and Mercutio and Benvolio quickened their steps.

When they finally reached the castle, the storm was in full rage. It was pouring so much, that the rain appeared to be a curtain that blocked the view on the rest of the world. On the bridge leading to the Castelvecchio they stopped walking for a moment.

-Looks like you're going to have a hard time finding home- Mercutio announced jokingly.

-Can I stay at your place? I'm sooner going to drown than to find the way. Only if it's no problem.-

-You know its not- after saying this, he approached a guard that bowed and opened the gate as soon as he recognized him.

The courtyard was huge, laid out with small, smooth stone bricks on the outer corners with a field of grass covering the middle. They followed the stone path and entered the building on the right side of the gate, which wasn't but the servants' house. Mercutio led the way through the empty corridors and countless stairs, choosing strange routes.

-We could have just taken the door straight to your rooms, you know.- Benvolio said to the prince's relative.

-Only if we wanted to run into my uncle. Or my brother. Or both.- the older one continued to make his way forward and finally the dark door of his room appeared before them. Mercutio opened it and they walked inside. Benvolio had to take a moment to wait until his eyes got used to the darkness. He knew the room as well as his own thanks to the time they had spent here together with Romeo. It was spacious, and even though it had luxurious furniture, it was visible that the person living in it didn't care much about anything. On the outer wall there were huge windows, which were covered by dark curtains made out of heavy velvet that were blocking out most of the light and woke the suspicion of not being opened ever. Only a few narrow strips of dim, grey moonlight sneaked through and made a gloomy atmosphere. A great bed with a canopy and filled with a curled up pile of sheets, pillows and covers stood by the wall on the right. Around it on the granite floor lay a great amount of books and papers, the ones written by hand Ben identified as Mercutio's handwriting, which was like a code- so messy that if readable, then only to the author. On contary to the floor, the desk standing on the left side of the room was hardly used. The only things Ben could see were some small bones, a few clothes and glass splitters.

-Sorry for the mess- Mercutio mumbled not quite convincing. He walked towards the bed and while he was doing that, he pulled his tunic over his head and threw it into the corner. Wearing nothing but pants, he let himself fall onto the bed, all in one, smooth motion. Though it was dark, Ben could see the bright skin of his older friend's chest. He took of his shirt too, and lay down on his back next to Mercutio, who was looking at him, wondering at the sparkles that the moon woke in Benvolio's eyes.

-Are you cold?- he said.

-Only a bit.- the blonde closed his eyes and the sparkles disappeared.

Without hesitation, Mercutio pulled himself closer to the body of his friend and lay down on his stomach, resting his head almost face down on Ben's shoulder. The Montague felt Mercutio's hot breath and lips on his collarbone and the tingling of his hair all over his neck, chest and stomach, but he didn't mind.

-You smell nice- it was a weird sensation, Mercutio whispering so close to his body.

-Thanks- Ben answered, sleepily. Mercutio stroked Benvolio's skin lightly with his mouth and tongue. Ben resisted the goosebump-feeling and reacted by grabbing the half-dried curls of his friend softly and pulling his head up, so that their eyes met. The royal's teeth flashed in a smile.

-Don't do anything that you're going to regret later- the Montague said, trying to withdraw any emotions from his voice. The things Mercutio was doing weren't unpleasant to him, but it felt strange to become so intimate with a friend, even the closest one. The overdose of wine was silencing the rational voice in his head though.

-I'd rather not do anything you are going to regret?- Merc didn't even try to hide the question for allowance. A silence followed and Benvolio felt himself falling for the desire.

-I'm so drunk...- Benvolio moved his fingers in order to untangle them from the black strands. Mercutio's head dropped from being released. He slowly pushed himself up with his arms, now half-kneeling next to his lying friend's chest. With one hand he reached to the opposite side and placed it next to Benvolio's head to support himself as he lowered his face towards Benvolio's torso slightly above the place where his collarbones met. He placed a light kiss, more a touch of his lips, on his throat. The tingling of wild hair was now reaching the blonde's face and lips. Mercutio did not part his face from the the browned skin, brushing against it with every change of position that he made while kissing it repeadetly. He wandered down onto the top of the ribs now and relocated his hand and weight onto the hipbone of the one he was kissing. Ben gasped because of the cold of his fingers and a pleasant shiver went down his spine. Mercutio stopped for a secound after hearing the sound and then placed the other hand on Benvolios waist, earning some quick breaths that the blonde had to catch thanks to the coolness of those fingers too. The teeth that touched his stomach as result of Mercutio smiling, were warm though.  
He had reached the Montague's belly button already and now he was sitting down on his own feet, taking his weight away again. His hands stayed in place though, and the one on the hip was now pushing its thumb into the flesh beneath the bone. After kissing his way down to the lower abdomen he suddenly stopped, got up and threw one leg over Benvolio, kneeling over his body now. He bent down and cupped Ben's face into both hands, kissing him passionately with an open mouth. Benvolio buried his fingers into the long hair of the small one and returned the kiss. After what seemed too short, Mercutio pulled himself away, rolled off and rested his head on Benvolio's stomach facing him, listening to his fast breathing and watching his ribs raise and fall.

-Why did you stop?- Ben couldn't catch a clear thought.

-I don't want to spoil you- the smile was hearable in Mercutio's words.


	5. Chapter 5

-Good morning, uncle- Valentine greeted his relative while walking into the dining hall.

-Good morning- the man replied with a slight smile. He was already sitting by the big table and signing some letters, leaving the food brought by a servant untouched. -Have you slept well?- the question was of a polite nature, dictated by etiquette and not by interest.

-Yes, thank you.- Valentine replied in that same manner. He sat down on the opposite side of the table. The only thing that disrupted the relaxed silence in the room was the scratching of a feather and the rustling paper. A moment passed and Prince Escalus looked up at his nephew, but without genuine presence, thinking of a word to write. They were looking into each others' eyes meaninglessly. Valentine remained still, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts. Finally, a spark lit in the gaze of the older who returned to his previous activity with vigour. A few words and the letter was finished. The Prince took all sheets together, evened them out by controllably dropping the stack on the table and put it away. He then smiled at his nephew, signalling the end of his activity and giving him silent permission to move and talk.

-Did you receive a reply from Genua?- Valentine asked while pouring water into a glass.

-Not yet. I was just writing some orders- he replied and Valentine nodded.

-What about that prostitution problem?- the young one asked.

-I was thinking... maybe a working tax raise?- Prince Escalus replied after a sigh. Valentine thought for a moment.

-That could work- he admitted. The topic was closed and the silence returned, both of them eating.

-Oh, what about your brother?- Valentine's uncle remembered and a cloud of worries lay on his brow.

-It's... he quarreled with the Capulet again- the calm atmosphere from before vanished.

-Tybalt?-

-Yes.-

-Why didn't you tell me?-

-It happened yesterday when you were welcoming the merchants from Venice.-

-I see. I'll have to have a talk with him. Do you know where he is now?-

Valentine shrugged.

-Sleeping, I suppose- he replied.

-Could you send him to me after breakfast?- the Prince asked and his nephew nodded.

-It's hard to believe that he's the older one- the man added, shaking his head. -I wish he were a bit more like you-. His nephew smiled at the hidden compliment.

-I'll have to go now. There's still much work left- the Prince raised himself from the chair and Valentine did too, showing his respect. -Until later- the man said and walked out of the hall, leaving his nephew alone.

Sitting at the table, Valentine was lost in thought. It was a good thing that his uncle kept his temper upon hearing the news. Lucky for Mercutio, that meant. It was a strange thing, their relation. Even though Mercutio was actually the older silbling, Valentine had always been more grown-up. In addiction to his natural character, his good relationship with their uncle and his education in law provided domination over his older brother, at least when it came to formal situations. At the end of the day, Mercutio was the older one though, and Valentine had naturally little authority in everyday life. He wondered if he could even get him to seek their uncle.

-I won't know if i don't try- he murmured and got up. While making his way to Mercutio's chambers, he contemplated the method of forcing him to obey the order of the Prince. Finally there, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No reply.

-I'm coming in!- he informed loudly and pressed down the doorhandle. Light flooded into the room and exposed a sight that he had not expected at all.

In his brother's bed, there were lying two, not one, people. The other one he recognized as that Montague boy whom Mercutio was friends with. Both were shirtless and sleeping. Benvolio, or as his name was, was lying on his back on the side of the bed that was nearer to the entrance. Mercutio was resting his head on the Montague's chest, hugged into him. Around them the sheets were curled and messy.

Valentine was still gathering his thoughts, when Mercutio started to move, forecasting waking up. The black-haired raised up with his eyes still closed, pushing himself off the bed with his elbows and remained in a half-lying position facing the intruder.

-What do you want?- Mercutio's voice wasn't more than a whisper. With one hand he brushed back his hair that had become even curlier than normally and with the other one he rubbed his eyes.

-I... uh...- Valentine didn't know what to say, or even think, about this situation.

Mercutio's annoyance grew with every silent secound of waiting until he took his hand away from his eyes abruptly and looked at his younger brother with a raised brow and a gaze that demanded an explanation for the interrupting of his sleep. Suddenly he was wide awake. He stood up from the bed, wrapped himself loosely into one of the covers and walked quietly towards his brother, meeting him in the doorframe.

-Don't wake him up as well- he whispered.

\- Uncle wants to talk to you- Valentine finally found some words.

-Then why couldn't he have waited for me to wake up?-

-He's angry!- the whispering became sharp.

-You think you'll scare me with that?- Mercutio seemed unimpressed and discreetly started pushing his brother out of his room while maintaing eye contact and blindly searching the doorhandle.

-No, but I think that if you don't stop getting into fights it won't end well!- Valentine grabbed the hand reaching for the handle. Though the phrase he said was whispered, the tone was agressive enough to make one wake up. They both looked over towards the bed in which Benvolio started to wake up.

-Great! I told you to be quiet!- Mercutio was really angry now, still whispering though. He wrenched his arm out of Valentine's grip. -What, are you going to stand and stare? Could you at least have enough decency to let my friend get dressed?- he asked provocatively. With that he had won the battle.

-Yeah...uhh...sorry. I'll wait outdoors- Valentine turned around and stepped out of the door. Mercutio closed the entrance immediately. He turned around slowly, sighing.

-Your uncle didn't know about the fight?- Ben's voice was still soft from sleep.

-Nah. Until now, it seems.- Mercutio smiled a crooked smile. Both of them were talking quietly.

-That's bad. I'm so hungover- Ben said with a change of topic, massaging his temples. He got up very slowly and carefully. -Could you pass me my shirt?- he asked Mercutio. The small one picked up the scrunched up piece of clothing and handed it to his friend. He then threw the cover in which he was wrapped back on the bed and got dressed too. It was silent.

-I think we both drank too much last night- Ben said, remembering the things that had happened. Silence again.

-What do you mean?- Mercutio asked. Ben wondered if his friend pretended not to remember or if he really suffered from an alcohol black-out.

-You know.-

-I don't-

Valentine knocked on the door. -Are you ready?- his muffled voice reached the two friends.

-Almost!- Mercutio shouted which resulted in him and Benvolio grimacing out of pain.

-Listen, don't pretend you can't remember!- the blonde whispered frustrated, his eyes closed and his fingers pressed against his temples again.

-Remember what?- Mercutio threw back his hair nonchalantly. Benvolio was certain now that his friend was just acting.

-Don't you dare treat me like one of your pick-ups! I shouldn't even have let you start this silly game on me!- he was really angry now. Mercutio turned his head away from him. Benvolio reacted impulsively and grabbed the neck of his friend, pressing his thumbs on Mercutio's jawbones and turned him around, forcing him to make eye contact. His fingers cut into the flesh of the smaller and pressed against the dark bruises. Mercutio gasped.

-You're hurting me!- he cried out sharply and his eyes filled with tears- the unwilling response to the pain on his throat. Benvolio released him immediately, pulling his hands away as if he had been burned by the cool skin of his friend.

-I-I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to...- both looked at each other shocked, Mercutio blinking to get rid of the watery fog on his sight. In the next secound he burst into laughter.

-What...what's funny?- Benvolio didn't know what was happening. In moments like these he asked himself why he was even friends with the person standing before him.

-It was me who was hurt. Why are YOU frightened?-

-Because it was me who hurt YOU. I really did not intend that.-

-I'm fine. It was just temporary.- Mercutio brushed it off. -Oh, and if you were talking about us nearly screwing last night before...- he looked at Benvolio who blushed and stopped talking.

-We were drunk- Benvolio mumbled.

-Without doubt- a pause. -Did you enjoy it though?

Benvolio blushed even harder.

-I mean... it wasn't bad, bu-

-Good.- Mercutio interrupted him with a smirk. -Let's go now, or my dearest brother will rot waiting for us- that said, he walked up to the door, opened it and stepped on the hallway, closely followed by Benvolio.

-Finally- Valentine gave his older brother a reproachful look. He called a guard with a hand gesture. -Accompany our friend to the entrance- he ordered and nodded a short nod in Benvolio's direction.

-Do you know who "our friend" is?! Montague wouldn't like the way you treat his nephew- Mercutio protested. -I'll lead him out myself- without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Benvolio's sleeve and started walking away.

Valentine sighed. It was a sure thing that he would not return soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Benvolio opened his eyes slowly and tried to make out where he was for a few seconds. As his surroundings slowly took shape in the soft light filtered through the curtains, he noticed his friend lying asleep next to him, turned towards the window.

It was late in the morning, the blonde could tell from the intensity of the sun beams and from his pulsing headache. He shouldn't have drunk the day before.

Benvolio looked at Mercutio for a moment, thinking about what had happened at night. It wasn't the first time his friend had teased him like that. At first it confused him but after having known Mercutio for a while, he simply assigned no big meaning to those small signs of affection.

The dark haired was breathing rhythmically and softly, not looking as if he were planning to wake up anytime soon. Benvolio looked around the room once more, then moved up from the bed carefully and picked up his clothes. As he was getting dressed, Mercutio moved slightly but remained asleep.

Bright light hit him after he had left the room, forcing Benvolio to close his eyes and turn away. He closed the door quietly and made his way in the direction where they had come from at night. It was better to avoid the main entrance.

The air was fresh after last night's rain. It smelled of summer and water, with the wind blowing from the river. The atmosphere on the courtyard was completely different than inside. It was fairly crowded and everyone was doing some kind of work. Benvolio closely passed a servant who led two horses towards the stables and greeted him with a small nod. Besides the ordinary people, there were also some scribes and advisors standing in a group and talking. Benvolio recognized Valentine who was walking towards them to join the discussion.

He slipped out of the gate onto the busy bridge and stopped halfway to look at the water. It was milky and quick after the rain. He stepped on the street and took the direction of his house, stopping by a small fountain where he washed his face and drank from cupped hands. It was a very welcome refreshment as the sun had already started to burn strongly.

-Ben!- a voice called from afar. The addressed one turned around and saw Romeo making his way towards him. He looked quite fresh and well-rested which was probably thanks to him leaving early last evening.

-Hey, what do we have here?- the blonde smiled as his young cousin sat down on the fountain rim next to him. He smelled different, Benvolio made out a slight perfumed scent. Romeo bent down and splashed some water on his head, pretending to not have heard the lovingly mocking undertone.

-Yes, I did spend the night with a girl. That's more any of you two can say, at least for the last few months- he said, defending himself before he was attacked.

-Whoa, there- Benvolio laughed, leaning his head slightly backwards. -I didn't even mention the girl. By the way, I thought you broke up?-

Romeo didn't look amused and just stared back at his cousin which made him laugh even harder.

-Alright, no talking about this- Benvolio nodded. Romeo replied with a thankful look which made Ben suspect that the young one felt at least some guilt about getting back with his former love.

-Where did you sleep? I didn't meet you at home tonight- Romeo asked while drying his hands with his tunic.

-Mercutio's-

-Ooh- Romeo jumped up from his seat just to bow down before Benvolio in a mocking manner. -The palace, you mean. Shall I call you your highness, my prince?-

-Cut it out- Benvolio laughed and pushed his cousin.

-As you wish, your highn- he didn't get to finish his sentence as Benvolio started to play fight with him.

-By the way, where is Mercutio?- Romeo asked after a moment, while trying to escape from his cousin's grip.

-He was still sleeping when i left.-

Romeo laughed. -I swear to god, he's going to die soon if he doesn't stop drinking this much!-

-It wasn't much more than what I drank. He's just smaller, so it gets to his head faster.-

-Oh, do you know that father got a notice from the palace?-

-Really?- Ben became serious. -What about?-

-I got scared at first. Turns out it was just a call to council.-

Ben closed his eyes with relief. Causing problems of any sort to his uncle was the last thing he wanted. It was enough that he had adopted him after the death of Ben's parents. He already felt as if he was enough trouble.

-Should we go and eat something?- the young one asked while playing with a young leaf he had picked up from the ground. Ben didn't reply. His warm hazel eyes were fixated on a spot far away down the road. He crossed his arms and slightly tilted his head. Romeo turned around to follow the stare of his older cousin.

Mercutio was walking towards them slowly, his arm pressed against his forehead in order to shield his eyes from the sun. He approached them without a word, leaned over the fountain and put his whole head into the water in one movement. His two friends were still watching him, Romeo grinning and Benvolio shaking his head. The black haired kept his head down for a while before resurfacing with a gasp.

-Son of a bitch, that's cold- he said breathlessly.

-Took you long enough to notice- Romeo teased. Benvolio laughed. Mercutio stuck his tongue out in a vulgar manner while squeezing the water out of his hair. It became silent for a moment.

-We were just talking about your alcohol consumption- Romeo provoked.

Mercutio snorted and nodded towards Ben. -Let's talk about your cousin, I have never seen him this drunk... well, in fact I've only ever seen him drunk twice, so that kind of weakens my statement- he remembered halfway. -Never mind-. Benvolio laughed.

-We should make a trip today- said Mercutio while shielding his eyes from the sun with his palm.

-Where to?- Romeo asked, surprised.

-Stupid question. Into the mountains, of course- Mercutio smiled and looked at Ben. -There's not much to do in summer besides bathing. But we don't have to bathe in the river all the time. And we could all use some fresh air- his last statement was voiced like a question towards Benvolio, who nodded in return.

-Let's meet under the city gate at noon. On horseback, of course- the black-haired added and started walking off with a smile.

Romeo and Benvolio exchanged a look.


End file.
